For example, as one method of analyzing an internal structure of a sample such as a semiconductor device, or of performing three-dimensional observation, a section processing and observing method is known (for example, see JP-A-2008-270073). In the section processing and observing method, section forming processing is performed by a focused ion beam (FIB) and observation of the section obtained by the forming processing is performed by a scanning electron microscope (SEM) by using a charged particle beam combined device. In the charged particle beam combined device, a focused ion beam (FIB) column and an electron beam (EB) column are mounted.
As the section processing and observing method, there has been known a method in which section forming processing by a FIB and section observation by a SEM are repeated so as to form a three-dimensional image. In this method, it is possible to analyze a three-dimensional shape of a target sample in various directions in detail, from the reformed three-dimensional stereoscopic images. Further, this method has an advantage of being possible to reproduce a certain sectional image of a target sample, which is not provided in other methods.
In the meantime, the principle, in the SEM, there is a limit in observation at high magnification (high resolution), and obtained information is also limited to the vicinity of the surface of the sample. Thus, in order to perform observation having high resolution at higher magnification, an observation method using a transmission electron microscopy (TEM) is also known. In the TEM, electrons are transmitted through a sample processed to have a thin film shape. Section forming processing by an FIB as described above is also effective in manufacturing a fine sample (which may be referred to as a fine sample piece below) which is used for observation by such a TEM, and is formed to have a thin film shape.
However, generally, the TEM is required to have a voltage and vacuum higher than that in the SEM. Thus, a size of a TEM device itself is larger than that of an SEM device, and it is difficult to provide a device, in which the TEM device is integrated with an FIB device. Thus, in a case where a fine sample piece obtained by section forming processing with the FIB is used as an observation sample for the TEM, there have been known a configuration in which a sample can be easily moved between the FIB device and the TEM device by using a sample holder that can be commonly used in the FIB device and the TEM device (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4297736).
For example, JP-A-2007-115666 discloses a sample holder capable of rotating (inclining) in a direction of 90 degrees against a longitudinal direction, by using a crank mechanism. The sample holder has a configuration in which a structure for a rotation axis is not provided, and the portion where the rotation axis is not provided is formed to have a notch structure, and thus it is possible to emit the FIB from both of a vertical direction and a transverse direction that is orthogonal to the vertical direction.
However, in the above-described related-art sample holder disclosed in JP-A-2007-115666, a crank mechanism is formed at a tip end portion thereof. Thus, there is a problem in that configuring a micromotion device, such as of a focused ion beam device, at a tip end side is difficult, and the sample holder can be applied only to a cantilever structure of supporting a sample holder on a single side. The crank mechanism has a problem in that multiple rotation axes and shaft bearings are required, so that the structure is complex and manufacturing cost is high.